Vocawhat?
by Megacoolvocaloidmister
Summary: Miru is working on a project when a crate appears at the door addresses to her what is inside and what crazy stuff will the contents cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning before flaming- **this is a continuation of an idea by H. E. Vaughn ( s/6239209/1/VocaWAH )

when i read the start i loved the idea and was really sad it hasnt been continued so i thought i would use the basic idea of the plot and convert it into my own whilst adding new characters and other vocaloids.

**If people decide they dont like it then i will take it down and not continue the story.**

**Chapter one**

I turned on my computer and clicked on google chrome, typing in the chat room my friends and i had specificly made to chat together.

**silvernightwolfgirl has logged on**

**lemmingstar324 has logged on**

**lemmingstar324:** hi! 3

**silvernightwolfgirl: **hey :)

**lemmingstar324:** doing anything?

**silvernightwolfgirl:** working on my art project :/

**lemmingstar324:** oh yeah your doing it on famous singers right?

**silvernightwolfgirl: **yeah cept im having problems getting proper information.

**lemmingstar324: **oh im guessing that information problem is on kaito shion am i correct?

**silvernightwolfgirl: **yup cause of the fact hes a program and not a real person as much as i wish that was true it means he has no personal life or backstory so nothing to write about :(

**lemmingstar324:** you will work it out somehow i just know it :P

**delmentagrid69 has logged on**

**delmentagrid69: **hey mah gurlzz!

**silvernightwolfgirl:** hey sira :3

**lemmingstar324:** yo 3

**dalmentagrid69:** so how are you 2 doin?

**lemmingstar324:** im not too bad but i actually have to go now so see you B)

**dalmentagrid69: **see you :D

**silvernightwolfgirl: **bye :)

**lemmingstar324** **has logged off**

**delmentagrid69: **how have you been?

**silvernightwolfgirl: **im good apart from the project thing i told you about yesterday.

**delmentagrid69: **yeah if you want i can look up some stuff.

**silvernightwolfgirl: **sure but my hopes wont be up.

'miru theres a package for you!' my brother shouted up the stairs to me.

'i'll be down in a minute.' i shout.

i looked back at the screen and typed quickly.

**silvernightwolfgirl:** sorry apparently i have mail gotta go see you tommorrow

**delmentagrid69:** you better ;) anyway have fun with the project kid.

**silvernightwolfgirl: **sure of course bye :3

**silvernightwolfgirl has logged off**

**delmentagrid69 has logged off**

i close my laptop and push my chair back from my desk and stand up.

i head out of my rooma nd down the stairs to where my brother was standing his arms crossed and a disgruntaled expression marring his selfproclaimed handsome face.

'wheres the package then?'

'where do you think?' he snaps

'ok... whats biting you?' i ask him.

'oh i dont know usually its me getting the packages and its never that big.'

how big is it? i wonder as i head to the frount door. i open it almost hesitently what if its the severed head of my boyfriend or something? wait i dont have a boyfriend well ok that automatically thought kills itself off when i see a large square crate. maybe its a new computer or a sound system?

i look at the label taped to the top of it. it says 'to miru kuwosaki.' there was no return address on it maybe its an early birthday presant from mom and dad seeing as they are on a world exploration and they send back stuff every now and then from the different places and my birthday is in about a months time.

'uh dillian can you help me bring it up to my room?'

'for ten dollars i might.' he calls back.

i facepalm. my brother is only useful for taking my money and fixing shelves, cars and appliances.

'fine now come help me!'

he grumbles and pushes past me roughly.

i roll my eyes and move out of his way.

he grunts loudly as he lifts it up and walks past me. i follow behind as he constantly grunts and groans at the apparent heavyness of it. when he dumps it in my room he turns to me and i hug him.

'thanks dillian.' i murmer.

'uh no problem miru.' he says and ruffles my hair.

i then pull away and shove him out of the room slamming the door in his face and clicking the lock closed. the look of surprise was priceless.

'hey what about my 10 dollars!' he yells banging on the locked door.

'ever heard of doing it cause you love me' i laugh

'you sly conniving little brat.' he yells but gives up and leaves i soon hear his music playing loudly from his room.

i turn and face the crate now.

'hmm now i wonder whats in this' i murmer.

i pull at the top but its nailed down. i think for a second if i go outside my room right now im probably going to be attacked by my brother for not giving him his money. i look over at the bat leaning against the wall. it couldnt hurt to smash the top off. the wood is springy so it would only take a single hit to open it. i snatch the bat and lift it up bring it down on the corner part of the crate. it brakes . i grab the wood and pull it up breaking the weakened parts.

when it exposes whats inside i almost scream. its a body curled up in the styrofoam. i look closer and see the blue hair and the clothes. its a vocaloid its kaito to be exact the one vocaloid i actually like. i feel as if my heart stopped right then and there. i nearly start to squel in excitement. i jump up and down for a few seconds trying to get over the fangirl high thats coursing through my veins when i finally calm down i notice theres a booklet beside him and i pick it up. it said:

**User's Manual: A Guide to your Vocaloid.**

**Introduction:**

Hello! Thank you for purchasing your very own Vocaloid! There are many things to keep in mind when owning and taking care of your Vocaloid, so please, read through the entire manual. If, afterward, you have any questions, please refer yourself to our website, which you can easily access from the CD-Rom disk that came with the package.

You have purchased the model No.2 version of** KAITO SHION**. Each Vocaloid has their own moods and functions, so keep in mind that certain things can set certain Vocaloids off.

**Activation:**

Activating your Vocaloid is very simple, but could confuse your Vocaloid if not done correctly. First, simply place your hands in the hands of your Vocaloid, and kiss them on the lips. **NOTE: The kiss must last at least 3 seconds! **Then, say the following:

" I, **(insert your name here)**, am your new Master. Rise, Kaito-san, and follow my orders."

Your Vocaloid should awaken itself within the next twenty minutes. -

'are you kidding me? are seriously kidding me?' i mutter either to myself or to kaito.

'i might as well try.' i sigh as i get up and make sure my door is locked. cant let dilian see he would make fun of me till the cows come home.

'ok relax miru hes a robot not a human it doesant mean anything.' i cant to myself as i lean down to the lifeless robot. i breathe in and out trying to calm my beating heart. my breath moves the blue bangs that lay across his forehead. i can feel my cheeks heat up the closer i get to his face with one hand i move his face up to meet mine.

'i, miru kuwosaki, am your new master. rise, kaito-san and follow my orders.'

i press my warm soft lips against his cool hard lips. a weird feeling comes over me and its like my energy is being drawn out through my lips i can feel my body getting weaker and weaker and i slowly slip into unconciousness.

oOoOo

when i wake up i feel warmth beside me. i snuggle into whatever is emitting the heat. a sigh of content left my lips.

'good morning, master.' a voice says beside me as arms wrap around my waist. my eyes snap open and i look into kaitos cereulan blue eyes. that wasent a dream was it..

i back away in my shock he lets go of me and i fall onto my back on the floor managing to bang my head on what remains of the crate.

'master?' kaito asks in a worried tone

'ow!' i mutter rubbing my head.

i look up at kaitos worried face and think

'what in the world have i gotten myself into?'


	2. Chapter 2

**so you all know i update quite randomly but it can vary from a week to two weeks in distance depending on when i finish a chapter**

**chapter 2**

'master uh master are you ok?' kaito said helping me up.  
'yeah yeah im fine i bumped my head.' i mumble rubbing the back of my head where a lump was forming.  
i looked around and realized light was streaming in through the blinds.  
'how long was i passed out?' i asked kaito.  
'you were unconscious for about 7 hours master it is now 9 am.'  
i facepalm 'oh great i didnt get anymore work done on my project, did my brother try to come in my room at all?'  
'he knocked on the door a few minutes after you passed out but then muttered something about you probably falling asleep and left.'  
'alright so he still doesant know about you good i need to be the one who tells him.'  
'oh and your phone buzzed a few minutes ago.'  
'its probably from one of my friends.' i grab it from my dresser and the text says. 'get on Skype right now'  
i stand up a little wobbly but kaito steadys me.  
'be careful master you are still weak from the energy transfer.'  
'energy transfer? do you know what never mind.' i say and open my laptop booting it up.  
i wonder what yuki wants to talk about at this hour? when it boots up i log into my Skype account and set it to online and almost instantly im called by yuki.  
'what is it yuki i kinda have a problem going on.'  
'yeah yeah i know your project isnt done boohoo but this is alot more important.'  
'whats up exactly. your never this snappy even at this time'.  
'one sec at least let me add siri to the call.'  
she adds siri who actually isnt grumbling about the time. 'guys i need to talk about something right now!'  
'no wait i need to say something first.'  
'i have someting to say as well.'  
'master who are you talking too?' a female voice comes from siris end of the line.  
'shush luka for a second i need to speak to my friends.'  
'wait siri put on your video camera and i will do the same.' yuki says excitedly.  
'i will too.' i say.  
we all put the our video cameras on and gasp.  
behind siri is luka and behind yuki is vy2 yuma.  
'oh my god you have kaito!' yuki squeals.  
'and you have yuma!'  
'what the hell has happened?!' siri says loudly to get our attention.  
'i got the crate outside my house and i brought it upstairs and followed the activation manuel..' i cut off blushing.  
'so you kissed him too!' yuki squels.  
'yeah and hey siri kissed luka as well.' i giggle looking at siri who is by this time not even looking at us a blush crossing over his cheeks and his ears.  
'hey blushy twins we need to meet at the park like now!' yuki says  
'but they stand out way too much.'  
'uh well your brother i the same height borrow some of his clothes hes probably still asleep.'  
'i guess my mom has some clothes that would fit luka.' siri adds.  
'now what about me then i dont have a brother and well i doubt yuma wants to wear old shirts and golfing trousers from dad.'  
'hey i left some of my clothes over there you know how i wear alot of guy clothes i think i left some jeans and a tshirt and i guess yuma probably will fit at least one pair of your converse.'  
'yeah thats true.'  
'ok guys lets meet at the park in ten minutes and we could go to the cafe too.'  
'sure ok see you.' siri logs off and then yuki does too.  
i turn round to kaito.  
'ok im gonna go on a dangerous mission to my brothers room to get clothes and shoes for you so stay here.'  
he nods but follows behind me anyway when i walk to my brothers room.  
'stay hear now.' i order him.  
'yes master.' he says and stands there at the doorway and watches me.  
i sneak in careful not to disturb my brother in his nest of blankets and all sorts. i could do a documentary on him it would be title 'the life of a boy.' and it would show his messy bedroom as his habitat and so on and so forth even detailing on the amount of food he has to eat to sustain his lazy lifestyle.  
the room itself reeks of stale sweat and aftershave. i gag but stay quiet. i reach his cupboard and drag out a plain blue tshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. i quickly snatch a pair of navy converse and a hoodie and then get the fudge out of there.  
i dash out grabbing kaitos hand and dragging him back to my room.  
i pant slightly when we get back to my room i chuckle slightly at the fact i got away with it.  
kaito is looking at me confused.  
'is something wrong?' i ask him  
'no master its just why did you have to sneak into your brothers room couldnt you have woken him and asked.'  
i laugh. 'hah no way dillian would never lend me any of his clothes for any reason uless i gave him money.'  
'oh i see.' he says sitting beside me.  
he really is a beautiful wait scratch that handsome person. hes looking at me with those big blue eyes and the way his deep blue hair sort of falls over his pale forehead. you cant help but fall for him.  
'master?' he asks in alarm waving a hand in frount of my face which snaps me out of my thoughts. 'you were staring.'  
'sorry i was thinking about something. ok can you dress yourself?' i ask him.  
'no, master'  
oooh great, im going to have to dress him even though he looks the age of my brother i realize something siri is probably going through the same thing and hes very well you know not immature but he gets very flustered even more so then me .  
my cheeks redden but i stand up and motion him to stand up as well. my cheeks feel on fire but i pull off his jacket and dump it on the bed and then pull off the vest top as well. there he is standing in his trousers shirtless and i can see his abbs and well wow those abbs i let myself glance at them for a few seconds and then reach over to undo his trousers.  
'what the hell are you doing!' my brothers voice yelled from the doorway.  
oh shit i forgot to lock the door.  
'uuhh..'  
'wait is that that blue haired dude you are crushing on the one from the internet?'  
kaito turns at this moment.  
'hello you must be masters brother dillian i am kaito shion.' he bows.  
i cant help but snicker slightly at my brothers face.  
'hes a robot.'  
'oh great uh what were you doing then?'  
'changing his clothes.'  
'into what..' his eyes drift to the pile of his clothes on my bed. 'my clothes seriously!'  
'well mine would never fit him and dads clothes arnt here.'  
'fine but you owe me.'  
'yeah yeah money money money, well im going out so let me withdraw some from the bank.'  
'alright then have fun with your little uh big robot, i have classes at collage now'  
he turns and leaves closing the door behind him.  
'phew well that worked out better then i planned.' i sighed.  
kaito turned to me and i started to quickly pull off his trousers and shoes the blush settles back on my face as i do so.i pick up the jeans and help him into them then the shirt and the jacket then i put the shoes on his feet. when hes fully dressed i grab the hairbrush from my dresser and run it through his hair which smells faintly of icecream which is weird seeing as hes a robot and has never been near icecream.  
when i finished with him he sits on my bed and watches me. seeing as hes a robot i dont see the problem with changing in frount of him. i grab a a tshirt and jeans from my drawer and get changed into them. i try to ignore kaitos eyes watching me as i do so. its not creepy or anything its just cause hes male and kaito. when im changed i brush my hair and then put it into a long plait.  
i grab a small empty bag from my drawer and put in my wallet along with the instruction manual, small change, my phone, keys and other random items i will probably not need. i turn to kaito.  
i had him his blue scarf and he winds it round his neck.  
'alright kaito lets get going.' i smile at him.


End file.
